


La strage dimenticata

by Sed_Moksheim



Category: Original Work
Genre: Detectives, Gen, Letters, Police
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed_Moksheim/pseuds/Sed_Moksheim
Summary: COWT11Second Week - M2, La strage dimenticata (Camilleri)
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	La strage dimenticata

**Author's Note:**

> COWT11  
> Second Week - M2, La strage dimenticata (Camilleri)

_14 Dicembre 2011_

_Caro lettore,_

_non so chi tu sia ma vorrei che leggessi quanto ho da dire._

_Il mio nome è Hermann Ehremberg, sono un ex-detective della squadra omicidi di Stoccarda ormai in pensione._

_Ho solo 63 anni ma la salute sta già iniziando a beffarsi di me… il mio cuore a quanto pare è malato e non potrei sopravvivere un altro mese se non mi operassi. I dottori dicono che l’operazione è complicata, che le probabilità di riuscita sono molto scarse. Ma ho deciso comunque di provarci._

_Non ho una famiglia, non mi sono mai sposato. Non ne ho avuto il tempo, né la voglia._

_Troppo occupato con il mio lavoro. Troppo dedito ai miei ideali._

_E adesso mi ritrovo a scrivere una lettera a qualcuno di cui forse non conoscerò mai l’identità per chiedergli un ultimo favore, per togliermi il macigno che ho sul petto da anni… forse non dovrei pensare che sarà la mia fine, forse dovrei solo rilassarmi e convincermi che andrà tutto nel migliore dei modi… ma si sta rivelando più difficile del previsto!_

_Passi tutta la vita a contatto con la morte e poi, quando ti sfiora, ti senti dannatamente impotente e stupido. Fa ridere, non è così?_

_Ma basta parlare di me. Non sono io che ho bisogno del tuo aiuto… ma quattro poveri innocenti._

_I cadaveri che ho dovuto tirare fuori da una casa semi-abbandonata quella notte di ventisette anni fa ancora mi perseguitano la notte. Mi guardano, mi implorano._

_Vogliono giustizia… una giustizia che probabilmente non troveranno mai in questo mondo._

_Quattro ragazzi, tra i sedici e i diciannove anni circa, ridotti a prostituirsi pur di riuscire a mangiare qualcosa... avrebbero potuto essere i miei figli, o i tuoi, chissà._

_Ma non siamo riusciti neanche a scoprire i loro nomi… perché quella notte, il dieci dicembre del 1984, dentro quella casa che avrebbero dovuto demolire nei mesi successivi, quei quattro ragazzi hanno perso la vita nel modo più orrendo e crudele che si possa immaginare._

_Privati dei loro volti, della loro pelle, dei loro genitali, della loro umanità._

_Non avevano più nulla addosso se non sangue e brandelli di carne dilaniata; erano stati sventrati, stuprati – probabilmente post-mortem - e dati in pasto a dei cani feroci._

_La loro unica colpa? Probabilmente essere dei prostituti omosessuali._

_Ho visto almeno una decina di omicidi nella mia carriera in polizia ma nessuno, nessuno, è stato così cruento e crudele._

_Come può un essere umano arrivare a tanto? Quanto odio bisogna avere per riuscire a distruggere delle persone in quel modo?_

_Non avevamo sospettati, non avevamo indizi, non avevamo prove alcune._

_Era come se quei ragazzi fossero stati distrutti e abbandonati, come giocattoli che ormai non piacciono più al bambino di turno._

_Fantasmi… senza famiglia a cercarli, senza una casa dove tornare, senza più un volto da ricordare._

_Dopo quattro mesi di interrogatori la polizia si è arresa; nessuno aveva identificato i corpi – certo, sarebbe stato assai difficile viste le loro condizioni -, nessuno aveva fatto domande. La città si era coperta gli occhi e aveva fatto passare una strage da prima pagina ad un piccolo inserto di un paio di righe prima delle notizie sportive locali._

_Caso irrisolto._

_Un semplice timbro su un dossier di almeno cinquanta pagine._

_Un semplice timbro che metteva fine ad ogni cosa._

_Troppi soldi sprecati, troppi agenti impiegati, troppo tempo perso… a chi potrebbe mai interessare la brutale uccisione di quattro omosessuali?_

_Non a Stoccarda! Non alla gente comune, non ai poveri, non ai giovani, non agli omosessuali, non alle prostitute e men che meno alla polizia._

_E ancora oggi quel timbro continua a soffocare le urla strazianti di quelle povere anime che gridano solo giustizia._

_La cosa triste di tutta questa storia è che quel timbro è stato messo dal Sergente Hermann Ehremberg che oggi, in un probabile punto di morte, cerca di espiare le sue colpe e i suoi silenzi._

_Chiunque tu sia, fai bene a giudicarmi… non avrei dovuto ascoltare chi, sopra di me, mi ha imposto di chiudere gli occhi e andare avanti. Non avrei dovuto lasciar perdere la faccenda… anche se, in solitaria, per tre anni, ho continuato ad indagare senza però avere successo._

_Il mio rammarico, i miei sensi di colpa, la mia rabbia, non sono nulla rispetto a quanto quei giovani hanno subito… nella vita, nell’omicidio e nella morte._

_Prima di andarmene da questo mondo avevo bisogno di lasciare almeno la loro memoria a qualcuno di questa città che sembra aver dimenticato tutto di questa strage._

_E se tornerò qui, anche con un cuore debole, mi batterò per cancellare l’inchiostro di quel timbro che ci ha reso ciechi, sordi e muti davanti a tanto odio e violenza…_

_Grazie per essere arrivato fin qui._

_Ti auguro di non dover mai voltare lo sguardo davanti ad un’ingiustizia…_

_Sinceramente,_

_Hermann Ehremberg_


End file.
